


Crazy

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 03:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt loves Maxie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for all her help and to the readers.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or anything you recognize. Wish I did, but I don’t. I make no money for writing this story.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Crazy  
Characters: Matt and Maxie  
Pairing: Matt/Maxie (M&M)  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Matt loves Maxie.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for all her help and to the readers.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH or anything you recognize. Wish I did, but I don’t. I make no money for writing this story.  
Words: 131 words without title and ending.

 

*Crazy* Drabble

Everyone in town thinks that I’m insane for loving Maxie and putting up with all the weird things she says and does; from dealing with her bizarre friend Spinelli to her obsession with clothes and work.

They call me weird, insane; they say I’m begging for trouble but that’s not it at all. It’s that I’m just plain crazy. Crazy for Maxie, that is. One look into her beautiful blue eyes and that’s all it took.

She has me wrapped around her little finger now and at first I resisted, hating the idea that this woman could break me, but that’s not what’s happening.

Maxie loves me and even though she drives me crazy five days out of the week, I just can’t imagine my life without her in it now.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
